Musings of a Saiyan Prince
by chibi shinigami8
Summary: k, the lines are CLOSED, the decision has been made, drumroll please ... ... ..., yeah right like i'm gonna tell you. Wait and see. Heh, heh, heh, oh yeah Veg will be a LITTLE bit ooc, i'm trying
1. Birthday Gift?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Prince Vegeta, damn wish I did though.

a/n – the dates are just there as a timeframe, I'm perfectly aware that DBZ doesn't take place in 2000. K?

DATE: Monday June 24, 2000

SUBJECT: Birthday gift?

DATA ENTRY BEGIN:

The noisy, annoying woman has insisted on making note of the day that I arrived on this retched mud hole called Earth. Apparently, she has dubbed this day as my _birthday_ whatever that is. On my home planet, the only thing that was important about a birth was if the brat would be able to fight, after that so what. There is no need to celebrate the day when a slimy little fur ball emerged screaming from his mother's womb. So, in recognition of my 'birthday' the woman has presented me with this diary to, and I quote, "Preserve all of your thoughts that you want to say but won't." Such sap! Anyway, she's insisted that I write in it and so she is watching over my shoulder reading every word that I write and I now realize that she is going to hit me once I'm finished with this.

DATA ENTRY COMPLETE


	2. Ranting at the Woman

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Prince Vegeta, damn wish I did though.

a/n – Goten has kids in this story cause I need him to, don't shoot me!

DATE: Friday June 28, 2000

SUBJECT: Ranting at the woman

DATA ENTRY BEGIN:

Hello baka, as I have decided to call you because this is as pointless as a certain other baka I know. The woman has once _again_ insisted that I write in this journal, at least she can't read over my shoulder this time since I'm on top of the Capsule Corp. building and she can't fly. Again this is pointless thing I'm doing imagine _me _a prince of all the Saiyans writing in a little book about _feelings_ and such. Blech! It's simply incomprehensible, although I'm not sure if it's whether I'm writing in this or the fact that I'm the Prince of less than a dozen Saiyans, all that's left in the Universe. Let's see there's, ME, my brat son, my brat daughter, the baka, the baka's first son, the baka's second son, the baka's first son's daughter, and the baka's second son's twin brats. This is ridiculous I'm through writing in this journal, unless that harpy of a woman finds it in the trash (the journal is ki-resistant) and throws it in my face again. Of course knowing her, she probably has inserted a tracking device on it somewhere. I better keep the baka just in case she did put a tracker on it, I don't need her yelling in my ear more than she already does.

DATA ENTRY COMPLETE


	3. Bested by a third class BAKA!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Prince Vegeta, damn wish I did though.

a/n – okay, ages are probably a bit off, sorry.

I needed to redo this chapter, some stuff wasn't the way I liked it so it's the same thing with a couple lil' changes

Vegeta – 69, Bulma – 68, Goku – 63, Chichi – 60, Gohan – 39, Trunks – 33, Videl – 33, Goten – 32, Goten's wife - 31 Pan – 17, Bra – 15, Twins – 12

DATE: Friday June 28, 2000

SUBJECT: Bested by a third class BAKA!

DATA ENTRY BEGIN:

Baka, so we meet yet again. Never thought I'd actually try to find this thing. The other baka that I will continuously refer to has bested me yet again! No, he has not _beaten_ me; only bested. For some reason, I got distracted (a/n falls down _distracted how could he_?) and he ended up punching my abdomen and as I have learned, the baka doesn't pull them. Damn, it's bad enough that my defenses were down but I ended up being knocked unconscious and woke up on my bed with the baka looking down at me with his stupid baka-y eyes. I must have some brain damage or something because I started to reach out to him. What was I thinking! _Wait a second_, how does he know where my bedroom is anyway? I think I shall have to find out. At least the royal line is not always bested, _not beaten_, by third class bakas. Trunks beat the shit out of the baka's second son today. Heh, I think the baka's harpy wife would've killed him(Trunks) if the baka's firstborn hadn't held her back. Wow, all this talk of bakas is starting to get confusing, I really need to learn their names. It's been 35 years since I've arrived and I only know Kakarott's, Gohan's and of course my own spawn's, names. Also, Kakarott's second son's twins ( How is that possible? Human reproduction is so unstable) managed to fuse today with the ridiculous dance Kakarott learned from one of the Kai's. It was actually quite amusing to watch, since it took them about 15 tries to finally get it right and each time the error resulted in a humorously deformed being. In the end they finally got it and actually the 'perfect' form looked like it was just one of the twins with a bit more than twice the power of both of them. I'd guess that's the result from identical twins.

DATA ENTRY COMPLETE

x The Chichi Slaughter House x : glad I actually can keep Veg in chari, I donno how long it can last though

Moonlight-6056 : same to ya about the chari stuff, and thanks for letting me know about the anonymous reviews thingy, I musta accidentally put it on.

Koneko8844 : Glad you like the story!

Shadowsrmyfortress : Love the ideas for the names of the twins, they're sweet, just curious what they mean, I'll probably use one for a twin and one for Goten's wife.

See ya next chappie!


	4. Not Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Prince Vegeta, damn wish I did though.

I'M BAAAACCCCCKK! Thank you again for the names shadowsrmyfortress!

Ages (again):

Vegeta – 69, Bulma – 68, Goku – 63, Chichi – 60, Gohan – 39, Trunks – 33, Videl – 33, Goten – 32, Goten's wife: Sakura - 31 Pan – 17, Bra – 15, Twins; Gonet (older) & Zatami – 12

A/N: wanted to keep the 'Go-' in one of the twin's names.

DATE: Sunday July 7, 2000

SUBJECT: Not Again!

DATA ENTRY BEGIN:

Baka! Baka! Baka! What the hell's the problem! I've been bested by the BAKA 3 times! I must be getting soft! I'm going away, perhaps to New Namek and train, anything to be away from these humans! No one may come, it must be myself only. When I return, I shall once again beat the shit out of Kakarott! Yes, that is a good plan, to train,… away from him. Preparations need to be made, I'll go talk to Earth's resident Namekian, he could tell me how to get there. Of course I'd have to promise to not blow up their planet but I wasn't planning on it. At least, not yet. On another note, I've managed to learn the other brats' names. So, Kakarott's second brat is Goten, Gohan's brat is Pan and Goten's twin brats (so weird) are Gonet and Zatami. What the hell is it with that family and the Go-'s? _Go_han, _Go_ten, _Go_net, and of course Kakarott's Earth name _Go_ku. I've even gotten the spouses too. Gohan's wife is Videl and Goten's wife is Sakura. I think that's all of the Saiyans and their family. Hooray for me :P. Kami, I really need to get off this planet, I'm even starting to write like them! I must go, soon! But, should I let anyone know? Damn it! I'm going next weekend while they're at that stupid monthly get together thing. Then, I shall go. Then, I can get my mind back, away from him.

DATA ENTRY COMPLETE

Okay guys, Veggie's chari's changing, I had too! But, I'll try as hard as I can to keep it normal.

VOTE for the preggie one:

The Baka or The Prince?


	5. Leaving at Last

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Prince Vegeta, damn wish I did though.

Ages (I think they're right now)

Vegeta – 69, Bulma – 68, Goku – 63, Chichi – 60, Gohan – 39,Videl – 39, Trunks – 33, Goten – 32, Goten's wife: Sakura - 31Bra – 17,Pan – 15, Twins; Gonet (older) & Zatami – 12

DATE: Sunday July 14, 2000

SUBJECT: Leaving at last

DATA ENTRY BEGIN:

Baka, at last, they're gone! I can leave this mudball of a planet! The Namek has shown me where the New Namek is and apparently that miniature Namek, the 'god' of Earth, has already warned the other Namekians of my arrival. Damn, I was hoping to see the fear in their eyes as they were caught unawares to my arrival. Such fear has long since been lost to me for some time. Baka, I intend to see it again… someday. That someday shall be soon. A year away from these humans will do wonders; Kakarott and the others may as well be human since they've all been raised here. They will never understand the rush of the glorious battlefield where blood from all kinds of species runs ankle deep around you. They will never marvel over extinguishing a life just because you want to. They will never truly comprehend what it means to be a Saiyan! Baka, I will show them once again what it is like to fear the most powerful race in the universe! But, what of the baka? He could sense the slightest change in my power; I need to find away to keep it down. Wait, I can use the Dragon Balls on Namek to prevent him from sensing any changes. Then once my training is complete will undo the wish and everyone will know my true power, once again I will be the strongest Saiyan. Yes, now I can leave, but Baka, you're staying in here in your little spot where the onna will not find you. This is it for now, I shall enter again in a year or so.

DATA ENTRY COMPLETE

VOTE for the preggie one:

The Baka or The Prince?


	6. Author's Note

Hey everybody! Chibi here

My computer is going to get all the crap in it dumped, so I might not be able to update the story for awhile. Don't cha worry though, my muse has been hard at work and I've got at least ideas for the next three chapters for _Musings _and actually another one-time shot/songfic with Trunks in the works. And of course there's the GW/HP crossover and my crazy misc. crossover that has my own original character/GW/DBZ/HP/ElfQuest… I think that's all of 'em. Damn I'm busy! Well, looking forward to reading your reviews and a special thanks to: _x The Chichi Slaughter House x_ (my 1st reviewer!), _Moonlight-6056, Koneko8844, shadowsrmyfortress__, kit-kit, Ice Maiden, majinbulgeta_, and _Zack, the Sayajin_ for reviewing. Yay! People read this stuff! If I forgot anyone, I am truly sorry, I'll get to you on the next update.

Oh, by the way as of 3/21/05, the score is The Prince – 7 and The Baka – 2. If you want to vote it's still a couple chappies away.


	7. Only a Month!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Prince Vegeta, damn wish I did though.

A/N: I'm _really _sorry about the wait, my computer's been through HFIL and back this last month, and I've been trying to reload all the software for it, I promise I'll start updating almost weekly again. Thank you **shadowsaremyfortress** for reminding me that I do need to keep up with the story

DATE: August 11, 2000

SUBJECT: Only a Month!

DATA ENTRY BEGIN:

Alas, baka, I have lied! I could only wait a month to write in you again. Damn that woman for giving you to me. It's a good thing my hiding place for you was my ship. The woman never comes in here, I guess it's too Saiyanish her sensitive human likes. The fear I so craved has not been completely eliminated, as I feared. Nameks that knew me before I died that first time still have remnants of memories of my mercilessness I once had. Even some of the younger Nameks know of me as I could see fear in their eyes, I guess the memories of one life are past on to the next when a new Namekian is born. Never the less, when I didn't start to murder them outright they lost a bit of their caution and came forward. I'm currently residing on the property of the Earth Guardian's family. I have a small hut that I built on the edge of the property. It's so quiet, such a welcome relief from the insistent noise from Earth, here I can truly reflect on the past and hopefully can apply it to the future and once again become the methodical warrior I once was. Cold, ruthless, detached, almost mechanical, reveling in the stench of putrid decaying flesh and blood. The Namekian dragon has granted my wish, Kakarott can no longer sense any change in my power, I am free to train finally without inhibition, without dreading of the baka coming over to interrupt me with some benign request. He's almost like a tumor, you think he's finally gone forever and out of nowhere he storms full force back into your face. There is no getting rid of him, EVER! I still have more than a year, I can, no, I _will_, forget his power to make me lesser, taunting me as he overcomes all power barriers before me, the prince! Even he will fear in the end and it is I that he will fear and tremble to look upon! Perhaps next time I write it shall more than a month, I must not waste my time with trivial journal writing. Good bye baka.

DATA ENTRY COMPLETE

AN: the other 2 wishes went to the first to wishes the dragon heard from Earth; one was winning the lottery, the other you'll find out later.

Also, the lines are still open for the preggie one, they will be closed after the next update.

Score as of 4/17/05

Prince: 9 votes - Baka: 6 votes

Again I'm really sorry for the long wait. Don't worry the muse has been at work. I have a one shot fic that'll be up soon.


	8. Returning

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Prince Vegeta, damn wish I did though.

A/N: K, the story line is going to really start to move soon so stay with me okay? Please?

DATE: July 7, 2001

SUBJECT: Returning

DATA ENTRY BEGIN:

Hello Baka, we meet again at last. It's been a year since I've left. A year with no interruptions what-so-ever! Especially from your Saiyan namesake, just the pure ecstasy of bone crushing training! The Nameks have been growing weary of me again even though I only blew up one of them this time, but he/she/_it?_ had been trying to kill me since it thought that I was there to finally finish off all of the Namekians. Damn it, living on the mudball has dampened my mercilessness, I let them all live! I'm starting to now regret not just doing that outright and continue my mission where it left off so many years ago; since I arrived on that mudball of a planet. I can sense the increasing of the baka's power but it's slight, his brats' levels have increased even less. Me, I have exceeded what I expected to achieve, I can take Kakarott down and once again reign supreme over him. Everything has been resolved except one, I can't get Kakarott out of my head. In my dreams I see him but he doesn't see me. What does it mean? I'll be leaving for the mudball shortly, maybe when I see him it will become clearer. I wonder how much the spawns have matured, if they have mates yet or at least prospective ones. They'd better. I'll write once I get back on the mudball Baka.

DATA ENTRY COMPLETE

A/N: Any voting done after 4/30/05 will NOT be counted.

Please don't hurt me, I'm writing this at 3 in the morning my brain isn't on right now. Veggie's OOC but it has to happen.

I like to thank the following for reviewing me; thanks so much guys and girls! By the way this is just in the order I saw them in the reviews, not in some special order

XNX ChiChi XNX  
Anno 8D  
ZOOM  
Cathy  
Angelina  
Mary  
Viky  
Estrella  
Ally  
Nicole  
Moonlight-6056  
majinbulgeta  
Kokoro  
Aria  
Silvermoonlover  
Abcdefghjjklmnopqrstuvwxyz  
Tootie  
Bill  
Angevelinka  
mkh2  
Ross  
Blue  
Kakarott lover  
hitchhiker1  
Crystel  
x The Chichi Slaughter House x  
kit-kit  
shadowsrmyfortress  
labaki  
FireFly  
Cokey the Cat  
Little Neko  
Koneko8844  
Ice Maiden


End file.
